Secrets
by ColleenMcPinto
Summary: They said they don't have secrets from each other, but that's not really true.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets (1/?)  
Characters: Brennan, Booth, Booth/Brennan  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Spoilers: Season 5, specifically, Foot in the Foreclosure & a little bit Bond in the Boot  
Summary: They said they don't have secrets from each other, but that's not really true.

* * *

_Don't be afraid _

Hank's words played over and over in her head, like some sort of weird recording put on repeat.  
She is an expert martial artist and a very proficient marksman, what does she have to be afraid of?

"Bones, hey, are you even listening to me?"

Oh, right... him.

She pulls herself back to reality, back to the Sequoia they're driving in, back to him.

"Sorry, Booth. I was just thinking about Hank. Do you think he'll use the pill box I got him? You got him the 90 day supply of all his medications, right? I don't want him to run out again..."

She's rambling, that's what happens when she gets nervous.

"Bones, slow down. Pops'll be fine. He's in a great retirement community, and contrary to what he says, all of the nurses and orderlies are great. Besides, I've already set up some dominoes dates with him for the next couple of weeks to check up on him."

Of course he has, Booth may not be as intelligent as she is, but he's not stupid.

"Can I come with you? You know, to visit him and play dominoes? Hank taught me, and I must say I am quite adept at the game."

"Of course you can come, why do you think I'm telling you?"

She looks at him slightly surprised, "Well, you tell me everything... remember, no secrets."

He looks sideways at her, and takes a moment before answering her. "Riiight... about that 'no secrets' thing. I think you're holding out on me, Bones."

She snaps her head around to look at him, it's almost cartoonish and he chuckles, that just makes her more aghast, "Wha... no I haven't been! You know I tell you everything, Booth. Even when it makes you uncomfortable. That's an unfair accusation!"

"Really, Bones?" He has a dangerous tone in his voice, like he's about to trump her "What did Pops say to you when we were saying goodbye?"

She narrows her eyes, pausing to collect her thoughts, "I told you - he was just saying goodbye... besides that's not any of your business. It was a private moment between Hank and myself."

He scoffs at her, "Since when have private moments ever been kept a secret? You tell me every salacious detail of your sex life, but you won't tell me what my own grandfather said to you?"

He looks at her skeptically, she looks like she's been caught for just a moment, then furrows her brow and shoots back, "Well, what did Hank say to you?! I may not be as adept at reading people as you are, but I'm confident that you and Hank exchanged more than just pleasantries and 'be a good boy.' Who's keeping secrets now?"

She looks at him matter of factly, and he is stunned for a moment. Then he bursts out laughing. It's a great sound. She's always enjoyed the sound of his laughter, so exuberant and unabashed. It always makes her smile, even when she's trying to look stern with him.

"Alright, you got me there, Bones. But, wow, I'm impressed with that one too. First you try using your gut on the case... now you're trying your hand at reading people. Guess I'm finally starting to rub off on you."

She gives him a small smile, "yes, that's true... but Booth, I'm not keeping any secrets from you... not really. I will tell you what Hank and I discussed eventually, but I'm not sure either of us are ready for that conversation yet."

He looks at her, startled, "Woah, Bones, way to get all heavy on me. Is everything OK? Are you alright? Are you sick? Is it Pops? Is he sick? Do I need to go back and get him?!"

She winces at his reaction, she didn't mean to cause him any sort of distress, "No, Booth, everything his fine. It's just, well, it appears you're not the only Booth who reads people well. Hank made some... observations in his time with us... and he made me privy to some details. This particular moment does not seem appropriate to divulge any of the information he shared with me, but I promise in time I will tell you everything."

He does not like this, the scientific way she spoke to him, or her answer in general. She can tell by the look on his face, Parker gets the same one when he doesn't get his way.

"Fine... but how much time are we talking about here?"

"Booth."

"Ugh, alright, but I really don't like that you and Pops were talking behind my back."

She's irritated now, "It wasn't behind your back! It was a private conversation between me and Hank. I will tell you all about it, but right now neither of us are in the right mental state to process all the information, so stop pouting."

He looks warily at her and opens his mouth to speak, but she shoots him a look and he shuts it. He knows what's good for him and what isn't.

"Hank taught me how to make grilled cheese, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

He sighs, "Yeah, grilled cheese would be great."

* * *

They just finished dinner and are in her kitchen cleaning up. She stops drying for a moment and looks curiously at him.

"You know, Booth you never told me what Hank said to you. You deflected my question because you were surprised at how well I read you and your grandfather back at the nursing home."

Booth continues to wash the dishes but considers her for a beat, "First of all, it's a retirement community, and you're right, Bones. I didn't answer your question, but if you're going to wait to tell me what Pops said, I'm gonna wait to tell you. Give you a taste of your own medicine."

Her jaw drops, and she's not happy with the answer, "Come on, Booth. That's not fair! My reasoning for not telling you what Hank and I discussed is completely rational. You're just being childish and mean."

He shakes his head, "Nope, Bones, I agree with you. I don't think you're ready to hear what Pops told me."

She's livid, "You can't use my own argument against me! You have to form your own rationally, and counter mine! You're not being fair!"

He chuckles, "Sorry Bones, not gonna work. The only way I'll tell you what Pops said is if you tell me first. Otherwise, you'll just have to wait it out."

He smirks at her, one of those 'you know you can't win this one and it's killing you' smirks. The kind that infuriate her. But she's got a plan, if he's going to wait her out, she'll just beat him at his own game.

"Fine Booth, have it your way." She grabs his arm and leads him to the door. "Since neither of us are going to give up our secrets, and it seems to be all we can talk about, you should probably just leave. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll finish them up. Thanks for coming over for dinner, and thank you for your candor. I guess I'll see you tomorrow if we have a case. Have a good night."

And with that she pushed him out the door. He's left standing there, open mouthed and alone, staring at her closed door.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author:** ColleenMcPinto  
**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** BB  
**Word Count:**  
**Spoilers:** Season 5 in general  
**A/N:** This is only the 2nd chapter and this story is already different than I thought it was going to be. I just let my fingers go and sometimes they surprise me.  
**Disclaimer:** Bones = not mine.

He hears a knock at his office door. They haven't spoken in 3 days, not since she unceremoniously kicked him out of her apartment. They haven't gone that long without communication is years. He looks up, hopeful that he'll see her sharp blue eyes staring at him, but really he knows she wouldn't knock. She'd just march in briskly. That's her way. Still, it doesn't make him any less disappointed to see Deputy Director Hacker in his doorway. It actually makes him miss her more.

"Agent Booth, how're you doing?" his boss asks him cordially, but Booth wonders if there's something more behind the question.

"Just fine Deputy Director Hacker. Getting caught up on some paperwork is all." He's a little more aggressive than he should be with his boss, but he can't help it.

"Ah, yes. Temperance mentioned that you haven't gotten a case in the past few days. She's been catching up on her own paperwork, and working on a new novel, but I'm sure you already know that." Hacker is conversational, friendly even. Too friendly. Booth thinks something is up, and he knows he isn't going to like it. He's irked, and not just because his boss knows more about what's going on in his partner's life than he does.

"No disrespect intended, sir, but is there a reason for your visit? Because as you can see, I've got a mountain of paperwork that's starting to rival Kilimanjaro, and I'd really like to put a dent in it before I get another case." Booth is really testy, and pushing his limits he thinks, but Hacker takes it all in stride.

"Oh, yes… sorry Booth. Temperance and I had dinner last night and she mentioned that you two had arranged to go play dominoes with your grandfather. She wasn't sure if you were still planning on going and asked me if I'd mention it to you if I see you before she does." Hacker smirked a little bit and continued, "Since you don't have a case right now, I figured it'd be logical to come ask you." Hacker remains friendly, but starts losing some vigor in his voice seeing the look on Booth's face. It's a mixture of pain, anger, and possibly sorrow. Booth can tell Hacker noticed a change in his demeanor and it made him uncomfortable. However childish it may be, that little nugget makes Booth feel a little better. But for his career's safety, he thinks he needs to get Hacker away from him.

"Thanks, Deputy Director Hacker, I'll call Bones right now and let he know my plans." He has a dangerous edge to his voice and Hacker seems to take that as his cue to vacate.

Booth takes a moment to compose himself, then picks up his cell phone, hits speed dial, and waits to hear her familiar voice.

"Brennan," she answers brusquely and rather distractedly. She's probably in Limbo looking at ancient remains. He can picture her furrowed brow, and her strong jaw, but he pushes the image out of his head, determined to stay irritated with her.

"Whatever happened to 'what goes on between us is ours' and not mentioning me when you go on dates with my boss?!" He's angry, she can tell, and it makes her a little nervous since she can't see his face.

"Oh, hi Booth." She replies quietly, almost timidly. It's not like her and it almost unnerves him, but he gets back on focus when he sees Hacker talking to Charlie outside his office.

"What the hell, Bones?! You talked to Hacker about Pops?! After I asked you… twice… not to bring me or anything about my life up. Once by accident I can understand and forgive, but we talked about this Bones! I thought you were supposed to be the genius here." That last comment just slipped out, almost unconsciously. And from her sharp inhale he can tell he really hurt her feelings. He starts to soften.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't use the best judgment with Andrew last night. I was just trying to figure out the best way to get you to talk to me again."

He doesn't hear her this vulnerable or dare he think it, girly, very often. He surprised, and the surprises just keep pouring out of her mouth.

"I felt really badly after you left my apartment the other night. I almost opened the door to let you back in, but thought it wouldn't be rational since we just kept arguing about the same topic over and over. Plus, I thought you'd be pretty angry with me, so you probably needed some time to calm down. I figured you'd call me in the morning and we'd talk about it, or we'd get a case and see each other then. When we didn't get a case, I waited for your call. When you didn't call, I concluded that you were more angry than I first thought. I asked Angela for some advice, and she said I needed to figure out a way to get you to talk to me. So I decided to call Andrew up and ask him to dinner. I figured I could find a way to get him to talk to you, which you make you want to talk to me. It seemed that my experiment worked, since you've called me."

Dammit, she always works logic into the argument, and she sounded so hopeful. Her longwinded explanation left him confused and he didn't know whether to laugh or scream. He must have waited longer than he thought to answer because then he heard her timid voice again.

"Booth… are you still there?"

He sighed, and decided to respond, "First of all Bones, I wasn't angry with you. I didn't call you because YOU kicked ME out. I did not storm out of your apartment in a huff mad because you wouldn't tell me what Pops told you. You kicked me out because I used your own ridiculous argument against you. I didn't call because I was being a gentleman and giving you YOUR space. Plus, I thought we'd get a case and just talk about it then."

She tried to interrupt him, but he barreled past her interjection.

"Secondly, there are better ways to get me to talk to you than my asking my boss out on a date and talking about my personal life. I've said it before Bones, it makes me uncomfortable to be a topic of conversation during dates with you and Hacker. That's our stuff! If you want to talk about me, then take me along on your dates with Hacker."

She tried again to get a word in, but he ignored her.

"And lastly, when did you start thinking and acting so much like a girl and being all emotional. Trying to use jealousy as a way to get back at me. I expect that from Angela, and sometimes even Cam, but not from you. Never from you. It's weird and I don't like it." He took a breath and waited to be verbally castrated. He knows that she hates when she doesn't let him counter his arguments, and he really doesn't like to be called girly and emotional.

"Are you through?" she asks.

"Yes," he responds shortly.

"I have nothing to say about your first point, except, well…" she takes a big breath, "you're right. I was wrong to through you out like that. It was irrational, and childish." She hates being wrong, she really hates being irrational, and she really, really hates when he catches her being both. She can hear the smirk in his voice when he responds.

"So that's one for the F.B.I. agent, and nothing for the genius anthropologist?"

"I'm not finished, Booth," she bites back.

He can picture her face; that half exasperated, half angry look, her blue eyes stony, and the color of a churning ocean, but still with a slight twinkle to them. She could never be really angry with him.

Andrew and I did not talk about you at dinner last night. You should know me better to think that I would disrespect you like that. At the end of the night, I casually mentioned that we were going to play dominoes with your grandfather. I asked him to have you call me to make sure it was still on, if he saw you before I did. It was a simple anthropological experiment. You are both alpha-males. You already have an established relationship with me, and Andrew is trying to catch up. I knew he would try to find a way to mention our dinner to you, to see your reaction and to gauge his next move. I just gave him a valid reason for the visit, while serving another purpose for myself as well. It was a rather crude experiment, Alpha-males are usually very easy to manipulate. Nonetheless, I apologize for making you upset and bringing your personal life into my experiment, but I really feel that when it comes to Hank and dominoes that it's _our_ business and I can talk about Hank if I want." She finished smoothly, and Booth was at a loss for words.

Were men really that easy to manipulate? _OK, yes… he would give her that one. _But they have an established relationship? Hacker is jealous of it? Bones admits it? He loves when she says _our business. _Now he's distracted, and can't stay angry.

She senses his change over the phone. She knows that her point got through his thick head, and she won that one. But, it wasn't a competition.

"Alright, Bones. I fold. And I have to admit I missed talking to you these past few days." He tries to be casual about it, but he can tell by her pause that it threw her off a bit.

"Oh… well… thanks Booth. I must say, it was odd not talking to you, as well." She's admitted that much, but doesn't know why she can't own up to the fact that she missed him too.

"Aw, Bones, you're hurting my feelings. Didn't you miss me?" their playful banter is back, all it takes is 5 seconds. She's relieved.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she responded rather coyly, surprising herself and him with the way her voice dropped ever so slightly, taking on an ever huskier tone.

"Come on, Bones, you wouldn't really tease a man that way, would you?" The husk in his voice matches hers, although several octaves lower. She's almost alarmed at the full on flirtatious banter they've switched to. She's glad they're on the phone so he can't see the blush on her face, and she's really glad that she's in Limbo so the chances of someone overhearing their conversation are slim especially since they still haven't hooked the room up to the security panel. She decides to play along.

"OK, Booth, I missed you. I had a hard time figuring what to do with myself because we usually spend the evenings together." She let her voice lilt a little, discarding the sexy, husky tone. Booth wasn't sure which he liked better.

"Oh, you seemed to fill one evening rather well. How is Deputy Director Hacker?" he growled at her, happy that she admitted that she missed him, and happy to have an excuse to bring up Hacker again, to gauge her feelings for him.

"I already told you, Booth, I asked him out for you. You were the one on my mind the whole evening. Even when Andrew kissed me goodnight." Shit. She didn't mean to let that slip out, she wonders if she's broken the mood. She's cursing herself when he doesn't answer.

"Booth?" she asks breathless.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"Are you still there?" she still can't manage a full voice.

Apparently, he can't either, "Yeah, I'm still here," he's still whispering.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he lies quickly. They both know he's lying, but only he knows why. She thinks it's because she told him she kissed Andrew, but really it's because she thought of him while she did it. He wonders how long she's thought about him while she's with other men.

TBC.


End file.
